disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear and Darling and the main protagonist of Lady and the Tramp and a secondary character of its sequel. She was voiced by Barbara Luddy and later by Patricia Parris and currently by Jodi Benson. Personality Lady is rather demure and naive, but makes a good friend to those who know her and is very faithful to her family. By the sequel, she has become less naive and more motherly and responsible due to being a mother. Lady is a cocker spaniel with dark brown colored ears. Most of her body is brown colored, with a tan muzzle and stomach. As an adult, she wears a blue collar with a diamond shaped license. Appearances Lady and the Tramp Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her good manners and ladylike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. One day, Lady is saddened because Jim Dear and Darling have been treating her coldly. After talking with Jock and Trusty, she learns that Darling is going to be having a baby. Tramp, a stray dog, overhears the conversation and gives Lady his own opinion, but is ordered out of the yard by Jock and Trusty. Later, Jim Dear and Darling introduce Lady to the new baby, and then leave to go on a trip. While they are gone, Lady and the baby are looked after by Aunt Sarah. After a run in with Aunt Sarah's cats, Sarah takes Lady to be muzzled. A terrified Lady escapes, but soon runs into some stray dogs. Thankfully, she is rescued by Tramp, who not only assists in getting the muzzle off, but takes Lady out on the town to show her how he lives. After an Italian dinner, Tramp accompanies Lady home, but Lady is picked up by a dog catcher. Due to her license, Lady is picked up by Aunt Sarah, but while at the pound, Lady learns of Tramps many prior girlfriends. At home, Lady is tied to her doghouse, when Tramp comes to apologize. Lady refuses at first, citing his many girlfriends. She calls him back though, when she spots a rat go into the baby's room. Tramp goes to stop the rat, and Lady is able to follow him after breaking free of her doghouse. Aunt Sarah comes, and believes the two dogs were trying to hurt the baby. Tramp is taken off to the pound, while Lady is locked in the basement. Jim Dear and Darling return as the dog catcher leaves, and they release Lady. Lady then shows everyone the dead rat, vindicating Tramp. Lady then leaves with Jim Dear, as the two rush to go get Tramp. The dog catcher is stopped thanks to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, though Trusty is injured. At Christmas, it is revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family, and that Lady and he are the proud parents to a litter of four puppies. Bonkers Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Lady plays a smaller role in this film. Instead, the film focuses on Scamp, one of the four puppies shown at the end of the last film. Lady is shown to have matured, becoming more responsible and less naive, due to being a mother. When Scamp goes missing she becomes worried sick, especially when she thought he was drowning (which was just a wig). At the end when she sees Scamp she runs and hugs him. One Hundred and One Dalmatians Lady along with the Tramp make cameo appearances out in the street in one scene. Jock and Peg also cameo in the film as well. House of Mouse Lady has made a few non-speaking cameos in the show always seen alongside Tramp. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, she and Tramp were seen singing along during the ending song. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts game, when Sora enters the 3rd District of Traverse Town a fountain shows Lady as a carving with Tramp. Disney Parks Making no live appearances, only Lady's likeness can be found around the many resorts. At the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, the restaurant Tony's Town Square Restaurant Lady can be found as decor. Also in Walt Disney World lies Disney's Pop Century Resort. Here a statue of Lady can be found in the 1950s section of the resort as well as Tramp's. World of Color During the So Close sequence, Lady makes a cameo having dinner with Tramp. Fantasmic! Lady can be spotted during the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show. Gallery Trivia Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Article of the week Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Animals Category:Living characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters